


New Teen Wolf Kink Meme

by omagatoki (Foxrain)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrain/pseuds/omagatoki
Summary: There's a new Teen Wolf anonymous prompt/kink meme. For more details, look inside.





	

There's a new Teen Wolf anonymous prompt/kink meme starting over on dreamwidth, so go check it out if you're interested in sharing any prompt ideas you may have or are looking for new ideas to write about. Here's the link:

https://teenwolf-newkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org

 

It's a brand new meme, just starting up, with only one admin looking for people to participate~

There's a rules/guidelines post, a help post for any questions and comments, and the post for round 1.


End file.
